


A Bandit and a Siren Lost in the Galaxy

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, No Rey, Smuggler!Ben, Smut, handjob, no Snoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: I have a request for smuggler!Ben type of fic. No Snoke, no Rey. Ben followed his father’s footsteps and became one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. His employer tells him he has to deliver something to the Hutts. When Ben arrives at the designated planet he discovers this something is the reader! Ben and reader fall in love and are chased across the galaxy. I’d love if it could be funny and light and sexy! – D





	1. Part I

“Crap” Ben says as he inspects his ship. Apparently, the blades of the right turbine have been destroyed. “This gonna cost me at least 1500 credits”.

A circular droid rolls towards its owner and emits a beep beep sound. It’s white with orange touches and has a little antenna on top of its head.

“I know they’re going to pay us for this job, 80. But this isn’t how I want to spend my reward” Ben frowns and keeps examining the ship. The real name of the unit droid is BB-8 but Ben jokes it’s chubby and round like a 0. So the name of 80 stuck around.

“Ben Solo!” another human approaches Ben and stops the bickering between him and his droid. “Best smuggler of the galaxy, my boy”.

“Don’t sweet talk to me, Eskor. That’s my job” Ben warns his employer. He refuses to use the word “boss”. He’s his own boss, taking or rejecting jobs at his convenience.

“Come on, kid. It couldn’t be that bad”

“I got a patrol shooting at my ass and destroying part of my ship. And all for what? A couple of boxes with spices” Ben punches the damaged turbine and 80 makes a sound of agreement.

“A box of spices that will give you tons of credits” Eskor reminds him. He takes an holopad from the inner pocket of his jacket and does some movements to transfer the credits to Ben.

“Happy?” Eskor says and Ben only twists his mouth. At least he got paid. “I got another job for you”.

“More spices?”

“Better. I need you to take a box from Teerah to Kronn. Plain and simple. The paid is high”.

“Kronn? That’s territory controlled by the Hutts” Ben says and 80 beeps uncontrollably. For being just a droid, it can get pretty anxious.

“You’ll pick up and drop the box. Nothing more. You wanna it or not?” Eskor asks but he’s sure Ben’s greed won’t let him down.

“Half of the credits in advance,” Ben says and lifts a finger in warning. “Let’s go, 80. Gotta get fixed that turbine first” he runs and jumps into the ship. For a couple of years, he used the Millenium Falcon, a legacy in life from his dad. But as he was making a name of his own and becoming one of the best smugglers in the galaxy, he was able to buy a new ship, faster and whose structure doesn’t fall apart.

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me, Benny!” Eskor says with a laugh and sends a confirmation to the Hutts that their request is on their way.

* * *

“I don’t usually ask this to my clients but… why that box has holes in it?” Ben asks the pair of Brosin people. The grey metal box is size big and has three perfectly round holes on each side.

The Brosin look at each other and one of them says “An animal!”

“Okay… what kind of animal?” Ben asks with his eyes still on the metal box.

“It’s not going to bite. It’s… asleep! Yes, asleep. Do not worry. Now go” the Brosin hurries Ben to take the box and drag it up to his ship.

“I don’t even know why I bother in asking” Ben murmurs and lowers the ramp to lift the box to the ship.

“80, set the coordinates to Kronn,” Ben asks to his droid and sits in front of the panel control. It’s full of buttons and a couple of levers that he’s still learning to use. Next to his sit, there’s another one but it’s never occupied. In all his adventures it’s just him and 80.

80 beeps telling Ben the coordinates are on and roll to the box to examine it. It tries to look through the holes but it’s too dark inside.

“Two days of traveling to arrive at Kronn” Ben reads aloud what it says on the little screen on the panel control. The ship makes a jump through space and suddenly the window offers the image of the vast universe full of stars, planets and occasionally another ship. Ben leans back in his seat and put his feet up on the panel control. In three days he’ll receive the highest paid he has ever got and he’ll get rid off the strange box.

* * *

80 checks the ship coordinates to make sure they’re going on the right way. Meanwhile, Ben is taking his usual nap in the pilot seat. With his head thrown back and snoring with his mouth open.

Behind them, lays the metal box and from time to time 80 looks at it to make sure there’s nothing out of the ordinary. A silence reign throughout the ship interrupted occasionally by the loud snoring of Ben.

80 finds itself a little bored, it made all the proper inspections and there’s nothing else to do but wait. But then, its attention is caught again by the box. Only this time, the box moves in weak shakes.

80 rolls quickly to the box but it rolls back scared when the box shakes violently. The noise it’s making is loud, moving from side to side and 80 turns its little head to Ben but he’s still snoring, impassive about what’s happening on his own ship.

The BB-8 unit emits a flurry rapid of high beeps to Ben, trying to wake him up. Meanwhile, the box keeps moving and shaking.

“Uncle Luke” Ben talks half-asleep and wakes up in a startle. He looks down to see 80 all crazy beeping “it’s alive!”

“What?” Ben babbles. He feels his body heavy because of the sleep but some loud noises behind him make him turn his head. “What in the Force…?”

He gets up very slowly and approaches to the box that it’s still moving. There’s definitely something alive inside of it. If the animal he’s transporting tries to attack them, there’s gonna be trouble.

He puts his right hand on the blaster resting on his hip and stretches his left hand to lift up the lid but before he can do it, the lid flies away and Ben receives a punch straight on his nose.

“Motherfucker!” Ben groans and pain makes him stumble back. 80 rolls and beeps around him worried. He looks back to the box and there’s no animal in it. It’s a girl. She must be the same age as him and she’s wearing a super tight light blue dress. She looks around everything with eyes full of panic and climbs out of the box.

“Hey, hey” Ben calls the girl but she acts deaf to his words. She’s in too much fear to listen to him.

“No, no, no” you whimper when the reality of your situation sinks in. You’re on a ship, probably on your way to those sick Hutts. It’s too late. You couldn’t escape.

“Hey, girl. Stop pacing around, you’re making me nervous” Ben says and tastes the flavor of blood running down from his nose. So an animal? Yeah, right. Bantha shit, those Hutts asked for a girl, probably to make her a slave or whore her.

“You,” you say when you acknowledge the presence of your captor. You run to him with no hesitation and push him, making him fall flat on his ass.

“Calm down” he has an arm lifted to avoid you and he crawls back.

“Calm down?! You’re about to take to my death!” you roar in rage. Of course, why would he care? He’s probably a smuggler working for the Hutts and your fate is no concern to him.

“They told me you were an animal!” Ben excuses himself and 80 beeps in support.

“Do I look like an animal to you? A fucking taun taun or what?!”

“For the way you hit, maybe,” Ben says and touches the bridge of his nose. It doesn’t feel broken.

“You asshole,” you say. Hot tears threat too spill out from you.

“Can we just… calm down and talk like two civilized persons?” he gets up from the floor and 80 beeps he needs medical attention.

You step back and crumble down against the floor. He doesn’t understand the huge trouble you’re in it. You hug yourself and silent tears fall down your cheeks.

“What your name?” Ben approaches you with caution. He admits it must be a pretty shitty situation for you. He doesn’t even know how you get here.

You remain in silence and look away. You don’t trust him and you’re sure he’ll put you back in the box as soon as you get distracted.

“My name is Ben and this is my droid, 80,” he says. The droid bumps its little head against your arm and manages to tear a smile from you.

“I’m (Y/N)” you finally say.

“Cute name” Ben winks at you and you feel your face growing hot. “Listen, (Y/N), I’m telling you the truth that I didn’t know you were in that box”.

“But you’re a smuggler”

“Yeah, but I don’t work for the Hutts,” he says and puts his hand on your knee. “I’m a free spirit, baby” he adds in a playful tone.

“I don’t wanna get back in the box. They had me in there for days”

“You don’t have to. Me and 80 know how to treat our guests. Right, buddy?”, Ben gets up and opens a drawer on a wall. 80 rolls around and emits happy beeps.

“Let me think for a moment what to do” he sits down on the pilot seat and puts a bag of ice on his face. The refreshing sensation soothes the pain.  He sighs and closes his eyes.

But as the pain of his nose fadeaways, another sharp pain pinches his right thigh. He snaps his eyes open and sees you in front of him with a pocket knife buried in his leg.

“Aaaaah!” Ben winces from pain and you step back scared. “Why?!”

“I don’t trust you!” you accuse him. You were hiding the knife on the elastic of your panties.

“So you had to stab me?” He grabs his right thigh and pain pulse around the wound.

“I’m sorry, I panicked! I didn’t want to get back in the box!”

“I told you you weren’t going back! Damn… how the Borsin even caught you?”

“They beat me and drugged me”, your face has gone completely blank as you remember.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…”, Ben lowers his gaze ashamed. It’s understandable you don’t trust him. Although the stabbing wasn’t necessary.

“Let me help you, I think I can get it out” you grab the handle of the knife and Ben flinches away.

“No, no, it’s okay. Let’s leave it here” he says in pain but you don’t listen to him and pull up.

Ben groans with his mouth closed. “Oh, Maker, it’s stuck,” you say. Blood begins to spread in Ben’s pants and his breath becomes faster. “Maybe I should put it back in”.

“No!” he and 80 exclaim at the same time “Coun to three and pull it out”.

“Okay” you gulp down and begin the countdown. “Three, two…”, you don’t get to number one when you pull the knife out and Ben’s mouth opens in shock and pain.

“Why did you take it out before one?” he says in a whisper and looks down to evaluate the damage. Luckily, you didn’t hit an artery and the knife was small, so 80 can patch him.

“So it would hurt less” you shrug and clean the knife with the dress. You don’t like it, it’s too tight, too revealing.

“I think we should go to bed and think what we’re going to do,” Ben says as 80 takes care of his wound.

“What we’re going to do?” you ask confused. You know how wealthy the Hutts are, thanks to their illicit business. No smuggler in the universe would reject the paid for this job.

“I might be a smuggler but my mom and dad taught me some morals. I don’t trade with human beings” Ben gets up and limps to the bedroom. “You can take the bed, I’ll take the sofa”.

You’re about to complain but realize there’s nothing to complain about. He just admitted he’s willing to help you.

“Fine, but I’m sleeping with my knife under the pillow. In case you get handsy,” you warn him and enter the bedroom.

It’s a small space with an unmade bed, an open closet with clothes in a mess and a tiny brown sofa, where you doubt Ben will fit.

“Keep an eye on her, 80” Ben tells his droid and it beeps in affirmation. Then, he lays on the sofa and tries to get comfortable. His calves hang off the edge.

“Don’t stab me in my sleep, please” he says after turning the lights off.

“I won’t” you grin at his petition. He doesn’t sound mad, considering you deliberately stabbed him in the leg moments ago. When your head rests on the soft pillow, your eyelids close in the first peaceful sleep you’ve to have in days.

* * *

Your eyes pop open and you jump out of bed. You’re still in Ben’s bedroom and you walk barefoot to the door. Your head peaks up from the door and you see you’re still traveling in space. Ben kept his promise. But there’s no sight of him. You return to the bedroom and look there’s a white sweatshirt lying on the floor. Taking a quick glance at the door to make sure Ben’s not around, you discard the awful dress and putt he sweatshirt on. It fits like a dress but at least this one isn’t tight.

“Much comfier,” you say and walk out of the bedroom.

“You’re up” Ben greets you with a smile. He’s with 80 and his face is stained with grease.

“Where were you?”

“Making sure everything works” he beams and takes a look at you. “Nice dress. Where did you find it?”

“Shut up” you slap in the chest but laugh. “It was the only clean thing in your room”.

“80 thinks you look good,” he says like a shy boy.

“Just 80?” you tilt your head.

“Y-yeah”

“Well, in that case,” you kneel and put a kiss on 80’ head. The droid twirls around beeping. “Thank you, 80”.

Ben frowns to see his droid received a kiss and not him. His compliment backfired. The droid isn’t the only one who thinks you look good, obviously. The blue dress you were wearing fit you well but you look more comfortable in his sweatshirt.

“So I’ve been thinking about the whole Hutt deal and I won’t give you to them. Obviously. But Eskor my employer, knows I’m on my way so I can’t disappear” Ben walks to the table that is used as the dining room. The box where you were still laying in the middle of the ship.

“Why not?”

“They’d chase us all across the galaxy” he sits down and lets his mind wander through all the possibilities.

“You can say you lost me and leave me on a planet” you suggest and sit down next to him. 80 emits three short beeps.

“80 is right. They won’t believe me. Plus, I’m stuck with you since the moment I accepted this job. I’m not leaving you alone” Ben says and puts his hand on top of yours.

His words stir something in your heart and hope shines for the first time in days. The chances of not falling into the Hutts’ paws are high now.

“Thank you, Ben. You’re the most honorable smuggler I’ve ever met”, you feel the weight of his hand on yours and it’s reassuring.

“I think the most honorable smuggler was Han Solo, my dad. But I’ll take it” he chuckles. The reason he’s in this business is his dad, since he was a kid he wished to have all the adventures he and Chewie talked about. His mom isn’t very happy with the decision, she planned a more respectable future for him but it’s his life and eventually, she’ll have to accept it.

“Second most honorable” you joke. In an impulse, Ben takes your hand and kiss your knuckles. You laugh nervously at his sudden action and goosebumps awake in your flesh.

“Let’s eat breakfast. Can’t think with an empty stomach”

* * *

“I’ll figure it out. I always do” Ben says to calm you down. You’ve been spending all day making plans but so far, none of them seems it can work.

“You sure?”, you want to believe Ben’s word but time is running out for you. And even if his intentions are good, without a plan, he can’t defend you from the Hutt clan.

“As sure as 80 looks like a zero” Ben bursts out in a laugh and 80 beeps in annoyance. They’re like two little brothers, always fighting and mocking each other.

“Don’t be rude with it” you scold Ben and 80 rolls to your side. It already likes you more than Ben and it’s just been one day. But he can’t blame it, you’ve shown how special and authentic you are. No wonder why those Brosin captured you.

“Let’s go to bed. Tomorrow it’ll be a new day” he says but you look at him worried.

“Ben, tomorrow we arrive at Kronn and we have nothing”

“We need to rest, for tomorrow. I’ll think of something, I promise. You just get some sleep me and trust me” Ben takes both of your hands and puts them in his mouth. His brown shiny eyes plead you to believe him.

“I trust you” you smile and kiss him on the cheek. You go the bedroom and lay on the bed. Ben is already taking his boots off sitting on the sofa. And 80 rolls to its charge station and with a beep as goodbye it turns off.


	2. Part II

_Imagine the sirens on the moon,_

_soaking the stars with paint._

“Ben?” you whisper. You lift your head to look at him and he’s scattered on the little sofa. His legs don’t fit entirely and one arm touches the floor.

“Ben!” you say a little louder this time.

“Mm?” he groans with his eyes closed.

“Come to the bed, we can share it,” you say. And as soon as you finish the sentence, he gets up like a sleepwalker and lets himself fall next to you. Both of you bounce a little because of the fall.

“Ben! At least lay under the blankets” you giggle and move him by the shoulder. He listens to you and climbs under the covers. His arms immediately wrap around you and he hugs you until your head is buried in his chest.

“You’re suffocating me”

“I like to cuddle,” he says in his deep asleep voice. He doesn’t let you go so you give up and hug him back.

“Ben?”

“Mm?”

“Your dick is poking my belly”, you’re thankful is dark in here because you feel your whole face burning. And your body. But not from embarrassment.

“I’m cuddling with a pretty girl, sue me” he groans. For him, it’s just a natural reaction of his body but he’s not going to try something else.

“A pretty girl who punched you and stabbed you. Remember?” you say and then, you feel his dick twitches against you. “Now it’s moving!”

“I like rough girls” he breathes in your hair.

“So this is your strategy, rescue girls and then seduce them?” you say joking and slide your hand between your bodies.

“Mmmno… only with you” he says as you rub your hand up and down over his trousers.

“Naughty”, you slide your hand under his boxers and find his erection hot and pulsing.

“Where… where are you from?” Ben makes an effort to form coherent words. Your warm hand begins to stroke him.

“From Teraah” you tight your fist around his thick cock.

“Is that a planet?” he shuts his eyes closed.

“No, it’s a moon. Very far from civilization. That’s why they wanted me. They think we’re exotic, spicy”, you feel how Ben squirms against you.

Ben lets out a long moan and apologizes, “Shit, sorry. I’m sorry for that but fuck, your hand feels so good”.

“Don’t hold back” you flick your wrist and feel how his cock swells more.

“Tell me about you,” he asks you in a whine. He loves to hear your voice as you jerk him off.

“They call us sirens or mermaids because the moon is full of lakes and we’re good at swimming”, you rub your thumb on the head and it feels slippery.

“I can… I c-can swim” he blurts out. His mind and body are already lost in pleasure.

“Great” you giggle at how dumb he sounded. You keep drawing circles on the head until a drop of precum spurt out of him.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear it for my life” he whispers and then kisses you. His tongue is like a snake crawling to the cavern of your mouth. You’re the one giving pleasure to him but you can’t avoid a moan coming out of you.

Ben snaps his hips to you and pushes you closer to him, you move your hand in fast strokes and bite on his lip. His whole body shudders as his cock erupt a generous amount of cum. As his orgasm subsides, he makes little sounds like whimpers, needy for you. You take him in your arms and provide him with kisses and snuggles.

“I think I found a way to get out of this,” he says and he sounds out of breath. You lift your head intrigued by what he said. “But you’re gonna need a bigger weapon than your pocket knife”.

* * *

Ben’s ship flies low and makes a couple of turns over the Hutt brothel. The construction has a circular shape and is in the middle of nowhere, lost in a desert. Its walls look dirty and greenish. The ship lands right in front of the door. Outside of it, there’s already someone waiting. He’s a man but you can’t exactly know because he wears a suit similar to a diver. His whole body, including the face, is covered. Between his hands, he carries a long, dirty blaster.

From the back of the ship, a ramp slowly descends and hits the ground, raising dirt and dust. Before going down, Ben touches his blaster lightly, like a nervous gesture.

“I got your delivery” he barks to the man with the blaster and he doesn’t answer, he just stares at him. Ben goes back up the ramp and when he goes down, he rings the big metal box with him.

The man with the blaster tries to take a look inside the box but Ben stops him, slapping the lid.

“The payment first,” he says and doesn’t retreat at the inquisitive gaze of the other. After a duel of looks, Ben wins and the man tells him to follow him inside the brothel.

Ben pushes the box with his arms until he’s inside with the Hutts. It was a good idea to arrive early because there aren’t clients yet and it’ll be easier. He takes a quick look and counts three men with blasters, including the one that received him, six half-naked girls with desolate eyes and two Hutss.

“I’m Ben Solo. Eskor sent me to delivery you this box” he says and kicks the box.

“I’m Ebor the Hutt,” one of them says in that deep lazy tone typical of the Hutts. They’re both huge and Ben notices they can barely move.

“Grakkus the Hutt” the other one says. The only difference between these slugs is that the one named Grakky is smaller than the one named Ebor.

“Do you have my payment?” Ben asks aggressively. He has to show to the Hutts he’s not scared of them. For a fraction of a second, he wonders if his father ever went through something similar.

“We need to see the mercantile first,” Ebor says and orders to one of his men to open the box. Ben follows him with his eyes, the man releases his blaster and it hangs on the side of his body.

He lifts the lid and puts it on the floor, then he looks inside and for a moment everything is silent, all eyes of those present are directed to the box.

“Aaaah! Motherfucker!” you jump from the box and punch the guy in the face, just like you did with Ben. He falls to the floor and you shoot him with a blaster almost your size.

“Take the men down first! They’re faster!” Ben yells at you with his blaster unfounded. You jump out of the box and take refuge behind it.

Shot of different calibers fly throughout the room, while the Hutts try to run, or at least walk, but they fail. You look a little above the box and a shot passes very near your head.

“They’re down,” Ben tells you. He his blaster pointing at Ebo and Grakkus. Without their bodyguards, victory is practically yours.

“Let’s do this fast,” you say and shot Grakkus on the head. A green viscous liquid runs down the hole your blaster made. Ben doesn’t give Ebo time to beg for his life and shoots him.

“After all, your plan of getting in and shoot everyone worked,” you say and Ben is too nervous to say something. He drags the box to a corner of the room, according to him, the ones who will find them have to think he delivered you and left. With no relation to the shooting.

“All done, let’s get out of here” he grabs your face and drags you to the door.

“Ben, wait! We can’t leave them here” you refer to the six girls who are crying and shaking.

Ben is about to tell you that you better hurry and get everyone on the ship when the sound of speeder coming closer makes his eyes go wide in fear. You understand his gaze and turn to the girls and yell, “Let’s go! Hurry up!”

But they’re too scared to move, almost a lifetime used to abuse and threatens have them immobilized.

“Come on!” you plead them but they don’t react. You run and grab one girl’s hand. Other two follow you to the ship but the other ones stay inside.

You’re about to return but Ben stops you. “There’s no time, we need to leave”.

“No, please. I can save them, just a little more” you say desperately. But the first speeder can be seen on the horizon.

“No, sorry,” Ben says and shuts the door closed. He runs to the control panel, where 80 maintained the ship ready to leave.

“How did you get up there?” he asks as he sees 80 sitting in the pilot seat. “Nevermind, let’s go”, he takes it and puts them back to the floor.

“Ben, we have to save them” you sob as the ship flies out of the atmosphere of Kronn. The three girls are together in a corner, they look like you when you got out of the box.

“We can’t, we must get out of here as soon as possible” Ben tells you as he directs the ship to space. 80 makes calculations to make sure the ship doesn’t crash.

“Please, we can’t leave them there” you cry and pull him by the arm.

“Listen, (Y/N), we can’t. Soon people from the Hutts will arrive and they can’t see us there” he holds your face and explains to you why you can’t go back.

You feel so coward and guilty that you’re leaving those other three girls alone, on their own. You couldn’t free them and you condemn them to a life of misery and pain.

“You can’t save all the universe. You’re just one person” Ben tries to console you. “You already helped these girls and I know it’ll never be enough, but it is like this”.

“It’s not fair” you sniff and the adrenaline of the fight fades away. In replace, sadness and grief invade you.

“With a little of luck, someone else will find them and help them”, Ben’s heart is touched by your empathy.

“They won’t. You know how it is”

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). There might be another chance to help them but not today” Ben laments how life can be sometimes. You refugee on his embrace.

* * *

After leaving the girls on a safe planet, you, Ben and 80 return to the ship. It’s parked in a public hangar where they charge you by hour.

“Are you feeling better?” Ben asks. All the way here, you were quiet, surely thinking about the girls you couldn’t save.  

“I rather not to think about it or guilt won’t let me live” you fold your arms around you and stand in front of the ship.  

“But what an adventure, right?” Ben changes the topic hoping you’ll cheer up.

“Definitely” you chuckle and exhale knowing that this adventure he talks about, has come to its end.

“You know, I was thinking that I might use a sidekick,” he says.

“You got 80 for that, I ain’t nobody’s sidekick” you snort at his poor choice of words.

“Fine, fine. I might need a partner. Preferably a siren that teaches me how to swim” Ben corrects himself and throws you again the invitation.

“You told me you could swim!”

“When?” Ben frowns.

“Last night, when were you, you know…”

“Oh, yeah, about that… well, let’s say I can only think with one head at a time” he beams and grabs the back of his neck.

“Typical” you roll your eyes.

“But that’s not the point!” he exclaims. You’re diverting from the main question. “Siren, would you like to get lost with this bandit and his droid across the galaxy?”

Ben stands in front of you, waiting for your answer, expectant. 80 is the same, with its head tilt to the right, hoping you say yes to Ben. For being a droid who doesn’t speak basic and has no facial expressions, the little ball has a full range of emotions.

You stare at the peculiar couple, a quiet contentment spreads through you. A life of adventure next to Ben and 80 sounds interesting and this way, you could help other girls in danger.

“I think  I would like that,” you say accepting his proposal. Ben’s face irradiates joy and he lifts you and spins you around.

“Give me a kiss to seal the deal,” he says inches away from your mouth. And the deal is done as you kiss him. He puts you back to the floor but only to hug you and keep kissing you. Meanwhile, 80 spins around the two of you beeping something that sounds like “this feels like a wedding”.


	3. Part III

“Your antenna is a little bent,” you say to 80 and try to fix it with your hands. The droid stays very still and in silence.

“Siren?” Ben arrives at the cabin of the ship and finds you kneeling on the floor with 80. “Are you ready?”

“I was born ready,” you joke. You get up and go to Ben to hug him. It’s been almost a year since he rescued you and since then, you, 80 and he haven’t been apart.

“Do you remember the plan?” His arms wrapped around your waist. He’s so tall you have to bend your head back in order to look at him.

“I don’t know why you insist on having a plan when we always run and shoot at everything.”

80 beeps and agreement and Ben puts a face of annoyance.

“It’s not my fault that the plan never works out, but still…,” he puts a peck on your nose and goes to the control panel to put the coordinates of the planet where you going. “This should be easy if we stick to it.”

“Yeah, yeah, stick to it.” You grab your blaster making sure it’s working. 80 keeps its distance, afraid that you accidentally shoot it. Again.

* * *

“Aaaaaah!” Ben screams at the top of his lungs as he runs behind you. You and he came to the planet of Wooro because you heard rumors that there was a sein jewel hidden on it. And it was, except it was guarded by several thieves with big weapons and a very bad mood.

“To the ship! Run to the ship!” he tells you and turns back to keep shooting at the four men that are following you.

“Fuck, I need to do more cardio,” you say grinding your teeth. You try to inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth but when you’re being chased it’s very hard to remember.

When you’re a few feets away from the ship, 80 pulls the ramp down and you don’t stop running until you’re inside the ship.

“80, let’s go!” Ben orders his droid and pushes a button so the ramp goes up again.

You crumble down on the floor, with your back against the wall and try to regain your breath. The voices of the thieves can’t be heard anymore.

“Maker, we did all that for a stupid jewel we couldn’t steal.” Ben falls down on his seat and like you, he breathes in rapid motions.

“Correction,” you get up from the floor and look for something inside your bra. “A stupid jewel we could steal!” There’s a bright red jewel in your hand and a triumphant grin on your face.

“Siren!” Ben exclaims and goes to you. “You’re the best!”

80 beeps complaining, it’s jealous saying it was before you and it helped Ben in all his adventures.

“Ah, shut up, 80.” Ben pets the head and the droid beeps and rolls away.

“The antenna!” you exclaim. “You’re the one who bents it.” You run to 80’s side and console it.

“Bantha shit…” he murmurs. It seems the little droid always manage to get your attention.

* * *

“Ow!” you say when Ben falls next to you in the bed. His arm immediately sneaks around your body and his face rests in the crook of your neck.

“Siren?”

“What?”

“Tell me something you’d like. Anything.”

“A baby,” you say and wait for Ben’s reaction.

He looks at you with eyes full of panic and you burst out in a laugh.

“I’m joking! But your face was priceless!” You keep laughing at him and he relaxes again in the bed.

“I’m serious,” he mumbles.

“I don’t know, I mean, why all of the sudden?”

Ben lifts his head and peppers kisses along your cheek before answer:

“Because we just made a ton of the credits thanks to the jewel. And because I want to spoil you.”

“Oh, like my sugar daddy?” you tease him.

“Like your boyfriend, woman!”

“Alright, alright,” you hold your laugh and decide it’s enough teasing for him. “I want you to take me on a date.”

“Uh?” He looks at you in confusion.

“We’ve been together for a year and we never had a first date. I want that,” you explain him.

“Baby,” he smirks. “I thought our first date was that time we killed those chubby Hutts.”

“So romantic, as usual.” You roll your eyes and chuckle at the memories.

“Very well,” he gets up and smoothes his clothes. He’s wearing a white long sleeve shirt and navy pants. Along with a vest and brown boots. “Leave it to me. I’m gonna give you the best romantic first date ever.”

* * *

“Ben, where are you taking me?” You can’t help but giggle at how silly you feel.

He didn’t tell you where you were going and before landing, he made you cover your eyes with a piece of cloth he found on the bedroom. 80 became your guardian so you wouldn’t take a peak.

“It’s a surprise, baby.” He guides you down the ramp of the ship and walks holding your arm.

You feel ground under your feet so you assume you already arrived at your destination.

“Okay, ready?” Ben says and unties the piece of cloth covering your eyes.

You blink several times and look at your surroundings. The sight is very familiar to you.

“Ben…” Your eyes fill with tears the more you look and recognize this place.

“Oh, shit,” he notices you’re crying and curses himself for this idea. “I’m sorry, baby, I’ll take you somewhere else.”

“Thank you!” You throw yourself at his arms and cry against his chest. He brought you to your home, the moon of Teerah. “You’re a bandit but you have a heart of gold.”  

80 beeps telling you it was its idea to bring you home. It’s not fair that Ben takes all the credit.

“Thank you, 80.” You bend down and put a short kiss on its head.

“Ready, m’lady?” Ben says in a fake tone and offers you his arm.

* * *

“They rented me this lake for the night,” Ben tells you as he balances packages of food in his arms.

“Oh, Ben.” You laugh at him.

“What?”

“It’s not a lake, it’s a crater that filled with water thousands of years ago.” You kneel to take off your shoes and put your feet on the water. Sitting down on the edge, it reaches you to your knees.

“Whatever, I paid for this hole with water.” He sits next to you after taking his shoes too. “Onion rings or french fries?”

“Both,” you say and put some of the food on your plate. Ben prepared a late night picnic with everything. “And I want some nachos too.”

“Okay, tell me about yourself.”

“What are you talking about?” you say with your mouth full with greasy food.

“It’s our first date. That’s what people said, don’t they?” He dips an onion ring in the ranch dressing.

“You already know everything about me.” You shrug and take a bite from your french fry.

“There must be something I don’t know.”

“Mmmm,” you think between bites of your food. “I born here in Teerah and water is my first memory. I remember I never actually learned how to swim, I just knew how since the first moment my feet touch the water. I was about four or five years old.”

“Like a real siren,” he murmurs. Then, an idea comes to his mind. “Show me how you swim.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” You put the rest of your food aside and get up. You get rid of your dress and catch Ben’s attention. “You know,” you unclasp your bra and put it on the ground. “If 80 was here it would tell us to wait at least two hours before swimming.”

“That droid is a piece of junk,” Ben says and his eyes follow your hands as you get rid of your underwear.

“You’re always so mean with it!” You shake your head and then dip down on the water. You smile at the first contact of the water on your skin. It’s the perfect temperature, and since it’s crystalline it reflects the dark sky.

When the water reaches your shoulders you turn around and say:

“Are you coming or not?”

Ben hurries to get naked and between clothes, socks and a pair of boxers, his legs get tangled and he almost falls to the floor yelling a “fuck”, earning a giggle from you. Then, he takes impulse and takes a big jump to the middle of the water, screaming:

“Bombs away!”

The splash that his body produces gets your completely wet and you a cough because some water got into your mouth.

“Maker, Ben.” You cough again and look at him. His hair is completely wet and covers part of his eyes, the grin on his face makes him look like a naughty kid.

“What?”

“Nothing,” you swim to him and push his hair back. “You’re too cute.” Then, you swim away from him, ready to put on a show.

Ben watches in awe how you spin and swim on the water, your feet flutter underneath and you stretch your arms. It’s like the water is an extension of you, it obeys the movements of your body. But since he’s not too good at words, all his mind manages to say is:

“Come here, Benny wants you to touch him.”

“Really, Ben?!” You stop swimming and give him a look of disapproval.

“What?” He can’t help but laugh. “I bought you food.”

“You really know the way to a heart’s girl.” One more time you swim at him and push him to the edge of the crater.

Ben’s breath hitches as your hand looks for Benny, his cock. You named it like that one day and he liked the name. Since then, he called it like that.

“Kiss me, baby. I bet you taste like nachos.”

You thrust your tongue in his mouth and wrap your hand into a tight fist around his cock. Ben holds your face and lets the water act as a lubricant.

“I love you,” he takes a moment to breathe and talk. “I love you so much, (Y/N).”

“Me too, Ben.” Your heart takes a leap each time he tells you his love for you. It never gets old.

“You’re the best sidekick I could ever have,” he teases you but then regrets it when you squeeze your hand a little too hard. “Ow, ow, I’m kidding!”

“You better be kidding if you don’t want me to strangle Benny.”

“Baby, you like him too much to do that.”

“You’re right,” you say and continue kissing him.

Ben’s hand travel to your tits and he rubs your hard nipples with his thumbs.

“No sein jewels can compare to these two,” he murmurs and pinches one of your nubs, making you squirm on the water.

“Ben…” You rub your body against him, both of your skins are slippery and warm. You want to feel him close to you and there’s the only way that will leave you satisfied.

“Fuck me like the bandit you are,” you say into his ear and suck his earlobe. You feel how his whole body shudders and his arms fill with goosebumps.

“Oh, siren,” he spins you around so now you’re the one leaning against the edge. “You should watch that mouth of yours.”

“Mmmm,” you smirk. “What you gonna do about it?”

Ben bends your legs and holds them by your knees. His boner pokes your entrance and you buck your hips, trying to catch it.

“You want this baby? You want my cock?” he says as he sinks down in you.

“Mhm,” you nod and throw your head back.

“You’re so good,” he snaps his hips. “You’re so good with me.”

With your head thrown back, your neck and chest are exposed to Ben. He bends to the front and licks the drops of water from your neck to the middle of your chest.

“Shit, I almost fall,” he says and stops for a second. He’s tall enough to reach the bottom of the crater but he slipped almost falling down.

“Idiot,” you mock at him. In return, he starts thrusting again and his hand dives into the water, looking for your clit.

“Keep saying stuff like that and it’ll get you into trouble,” he groans and rubs fast circles with his thumb.

“B-Ben,” you moan and wrap your arms around his neck. You latch your mouth to his lips and let him take you to climax. You cross your legs on his butt and push him closer to you.

“Fuck, you’re coming,” he huffs. “I can feel your pussy clenching.”

He jerks his hips faster, chasing his own orgasm and seconds later he’s coming holding you close.

You sigh deeply and not moving yet, you whisper:

“I wish 80 was here.”

“You want it to watch us fuck? (Y/N), you’re a freak.”

“No,” you laugh out loud and you feel his chest resonating against you. “I meant I wish it was here so it can see the view.”

Ben looks up at the dark sky. There’s no other moon or planet at sight, but numerous stars shine on the darkness.

“Now that you mention it,” he returns his view to you. “Me too.”


End file.
